I'll always be there for you
by PrincyJessie
Summary: Alot of people said Emily and Spencer's drunk is the best soo I am putting two of them together. Both on a sober night and what happens when both of them meet and both pushed to their limits?   It has only two chapters soo plz comments!
1. Chapter 1

I'll always be there for you two-shot

When Emily was little she loved this town, Rosewood this name was beautiful yet mysterious. She always wanted someone to match the title as to being her rose but nobody was qualified until...well until she met Alison DiLaurentis. Emily was a swimmer she always loved the water, when people have books as their escape Emily has the water the feeling of the water surrounding her feels like someone is holding her closely and protecting her from what the world gives her. Now Emily felt like this town is dangerous and scary, when Emily met her she believed she was the beautiful girl in this world and love to be her friend. Alison perfectly matched the name rose wood but every rose has thorns and Emily at that time didn't notice the thorns, when she felt that she was having strange feelings towards her friend she then realized she loved Ali those feelings was called love and when she showed it to Alison, she then felt the thorns like arrows and knives aiming for her heart. And..what hurt the most is the person that is shooting the arrows and holding the knives was once her best friend the friend she gave her heart out to and in return is a heart that is broken beyond despair. When Alison disappear, Emily felt lost and broken she was in a wreck and she lost contact with her friends but then Maya came in and kind of fixed her. Now she is sitting in a bar, she didn't know what happen to Maya and she didn't want her to end up like Alison disappearing again because let's face it eventhough Alison treated her bad, she still loved her.

Spencer sighed as she walked inside Rosewood bar, alot of people was flirting with others as Spencer scanned the room she sat down at a table and closed her eyes. Alot of things happened tonight, Melissa was with Garett in a car and well she was lonely. The trouble thing is she has someone on her heart and that someone wasn't Toby. Suddenly she noticed a girl familiar to Emily flirting with a girl, Spencer noticed it was Emily! Spencer was shocked as she looked at Emily, she was super hot tonight, the black low cut dress showed her slim body and the perfect features along with it. The girl well she wasn't that hot compared to Emily, then the girl whisper something to Emily and she nodded as they walk to the back of the door. Spencer noticed something was wrong with Emily as she never seen Emily like this before.

Spencer put down her drink and followed when she walked inside she saw Emily hungrily kissing the girl on the lips and her hands was all around the places. The girl smiled and whisper in her ear: "Do you love me?" Emily smirked and said: "Of course I love you." The girl smiled widened and continue to kiss Emily and slam Emily into the girl's bathroom. Spencer was staring shocked she need to do something because...well she really doesn't know. Spencer pulled the girl off Emily and slapped Emily in the face: "You betrayed me! You're making out with her!" The girl looked at Emily and slapped her in the face: "You're playing with me!" The girl stormed off and Spencer helped Emily up but Emily held her hand up and about to slap her but she hold it as Spencer closed her eyes she know she deserved it.

Emily sighed and said: "Spencer what are you doing?" Spencer sighed and said: "I'm helping you I don't want you to make out with someone you don't like." Emily smirked: "How do you know I don't like her?" Spencer sighed: "Em..I know you." Emily started to leave when Spencer said: "Em...please just don't waste yourself okay?" Emily looked at her and said: "What? You waste yourself too flirting with Wren?" Spencer winced and fire burned up to her body as she said: "Emily! Don't push someone away when you're feeling sad I know what happen to your dad and he doesn't want to see you like this!" Emily's eyes suddenly was furious as she walk close to Spencer and said: "Don't you dare mention my dad anymore! He's not here!" Spencer knew that Emily doesn't want to talk about it but she needs to continue: "Em...your dad is going to be fine he's just in a coma don't do something you regret..." Emily started to walk away as Spencer sighed she tried her best to help Emily but it didn't work out but it backfired. Emily drank a tequila and angrily went back to Spencer said: "If I'm going to regret I be regretting about this.." As Spencer was about to ask her what Emily already went to kiss Spencer as Spencer can feel her heartbeat racing rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Spencer sighed as she look at her chemistry book that night they finally found out who A was. It was Mona, it turns out she was aiming at us for revenge. We were all stressed out but was relief that the torture was over. Emily's dad was still coma and Emily always went to visit him afterschool but now Emily goes to the cemetry everyday because on the same day we found out Maya dead. That night the expression on Emily's face I will never forget. She was broken, Spencer held her back because if Emily saw it was really Maya she couldn't take it. The first two weeks Emily locked herself in the room and when Hanna successfully went in she found out that Emily has been cutting herself. She wanted to die with Maya, that day we were all in tears as we hugged each other. Then the days after that Emily was better she went back to school, but this Emily was different she dated girls and broke their hearts. Now her reputation in school wasn't just the swimmer but also the heartbreaker, Spencer was afraid of this Alison and Maya was her first love and she knew that she wouldn't love anyone after this. She knew where Emily was going this was when Alison died but luckily she stopped Emily but she didn't know how to stop it now.

Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria was sitting on Hanna's bed as Hanna asked: "So heartbreaker how have you been?" Emily chuckled and said: "Its good I been dating this hot girl." Then Spencer said: "Em can you get me a soda please?" Emily nodded and said: "Sure wait a sec." Spencer smiled and she saw that all of Emily's smiles was fake it was only a mask, a mask she is getting very good at thanks to Alison. Spencer smack Hanna with the pillow said: "Why did you say that?" Hanna looked at Spencer said: "Let's face it Spence, Emily is getting hard to heal." Aria sighed and said: "You have to call her heartbreaker?" Hanna sighed said: "That's what everyone is saying." Spencer looked at her said: "Hanna you're not everyone you're best friend." Hanna looked down said: "I know. I really wish I can do something."

Emily was eating lunch with the girls when a girl came to their table and said: "Emily.." Emily smiled and said: "Yes?" The girl said: "Are you free this saturday?" Emily smiled and said: "Yes." The girl said: "Want to watch a movie together?" Emily looked at her and said: "Its my pleasure." The girl happily went back to her table, Spencer looked at Emily she is going to break that girl's heart again. Spencer quickly dragged Emily to the classroom, as Spencer slammed the door. Emily sighed said: "What do you want Spencer?" Spencer looked at her with disgust said: "Emily! Who are you!" Emily smiled and said: "I am your friend." Spencer pushed Emily to the row of chairs as Emily fell on the floor, she quickly got back up and said: "What are you doing!" Spencer said: "Emily stop whatever you are doing okay! This is not you! You're not the heartbreaker!" Emily looked deeply into Spencer's eyes said: " Really? You want me to prove it to you?" Spencer decided to push Emily a little bit further said: "Emily...you are hurting yourself after Maya you shut us out and turned to this monster we all don't know." Emily smirked and said: "Monster? Yeah I am a monster and I love being a monster rather than the plain simple Emily." Spencer's eyes started to fill up with tears and she quickly kissed Emily. Spencer looked at her and said: "If you are really the heartbreaker break my heart." Emily was speechless as she ran off to the cemetry and cried in front of Maya's tombstone.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final hope everyone love it!

Ch 3

Emily was crying at the cemetry as she finally collapse in front of the tombstone, she kept on hitting on the ground yelling: "Why did you need to leave me! Why did you need to take her from me! Why can't you take me instead!" Emily keep on hitting the ground when her arm scratched into the tombstone giving her arm a long cut as she watch her blood dripping from her arm.

Spencer was looking at her book as she think she pushed Emily too far, she then heard some car sounds screeched. Hanna didn't even knock and pushed the door opened, Hanna yelled: "Why are you trying to hurt Emily!" Spencer yelled: "I didn't do anything to her!" Hanna was mad: "You told her to break your heart! Dammit you know she can't do that!" Spencer sighed and looked at Hanna said: "I was trying to get her to face the truth." Hanna sighed said: "After your little facing the truth situation Emily wasn't home!" Spencer now was worried, Hanna took her car and drove everywhere looking for Emily.

Spencer then saw Emily near Maya's tombstone, she never seen Emily that mad before Emily started throwing things away. It was raining as Emily finally collapsed on the floor let the tears mixed with the rain, she doesn't want to let anyone see her cry. Spencer let go of her umbrella and went over to hug Emily, Emily looked at the intruder and said: "Spence you know why I always loved the rain?" Spencer shake her head and Emily said: "Because the rain can always mix with my tears." Spencer hugged her and said: "Don't worry Emily, I love you and I won't let you cry anymore." Emily's eyes shot up and said: "you love me?" Spencer said:" I always have its just everyone got ahead of me." Emily smiled and said: "I always loved you too Spencer." Emily kissed Spencer and they watched as the sun came out.


End file.
